


【庵京】所谓恶役

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 勇者终将成为恶龙。但是恶龙也有属于自己的责任。完成系列公事，本应坐在王座上的魔王大人今天心情颇好，在魔王城中玩了会火吃了小鱼干套餐的早饭，双手叉腰站在庭院中抬头看看哥特式塔尖附近散发着魔界独有的苍白昏暗光芒的太阳，临时决定出门去巡视领地。脱下披风挂在巨大的石制椅背上，多年下来这熟悉的冰冷触感让他几乎忘记了自己当年人类的模样。心血来潮，他穿着和当年杀入魔王城之时差不多的铠甲只身向城外走去。
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 1





	【庵京】所谓恶役

**Author's Note:**

> 【写在前面】  
> 预警：  
> *我流《八神庵的异世界无双》理解及脑补  
> *异种ox存在，如有难以接受及阅读不适及时关闭界面，所造成身心问题作者概不负责（48京都写了，已经没什么好怕的了）  
> *不要问我逻辑，都有肉了就别计较逻辑了  
> 以上OK？
> 
> *为酷暑的酸梅汤干杯  
> ☟

·所谓反派担当/恶役·  
勇者终将成为恶龙。  
但是恶龙也有属于自己的责任。  
完成系列公事，本应坐在王座上的魔王大人今天心情颇好，在魔王城中玩了会火吃了小鱼干套餐的早饭，双手叉腰站在庭院中抬头看看哥特式塔尖附近散发着魔界独有的苍白昏暗光芒的太阳，临时决定出门去巡视领地。  
脱下披风挂在巨大的石制椅背上，多年下来这熟悉的冰冷触感让他几乎忘记了自己当年人类的模样。心血来潮，他穿着和当年杀入魔王城之时差不多的铠甲只身向城外走去。  
迎面而来对策吸血鬼大臣见状赶忙向前立定在魔王身侧：“魔王大人准备出城，是否需要带个侍从……”  
魔王却只手抬起示意他安静，脚步未停，头也不回地离开了。  
“本来想要提醒一下开发部研究的新物种出逃……不过既然是魔王了，应该不会什么问题吧。”吸血鬼大臣目送魔王消失在自己眼前，有些不安地抓抓头发。  
他的不安也不无道理，因为现在脱下魔王的外袍后遮盖气息的能力怎样都会降低，就像掺了点人味的魔族一般，这样自会吸引一些好奇的魔物靠近。  
稍微有点理智的魔物还知道躲避强大的魔王，在好奇心驱使下远远望见那在双额前扭曲螺旋的龙角急忙作鸟兽散状，而没有所谓脑子的便会凭借自身欲望冲着魔力聚集的地方冲过去。  
也不知是魔王在边境森林大意了还是这只从魔物研究所中跑出来的巨大史莱姆不同于其他物种的敏捷身形，在魔王发现自己肩膀旁出现了根晃晃悠悠好似没什么气力的透明触手，毫不迟疑地抬手用魔法将其轰断的同时，被打成碎沫四散飞溅的史莱姆体液难以避免溅在了魔王的身上。  
而就在这一瞬间，魔王单膝跪倒在地，溅在他身上的史莱姆体液就像拥有生命般，随着微微粉红色的光芒渐渐膨胀，在魔王一点点失去抵抗能力之时，巨大透明的史莱姆靠近魔王的身后再次伸出触手——将自己曾经的碎片吸收并将魔王包裹了起来。

唔……！  
魔王闷哼，大部分魔力似乎被裹在身上的发出浅粉色光芒的透明史莱姆吸收了，使他手脚发重难以抬起，而伴随着微微的热感就像刚刚小酌几杯过后的头脑发昏，可不同于酒水下肚，自己的意识却异常清醒。身上特制的龙鳞铠甲史莱姆难以全部溶蚀，但是为了保护“重点”部位的软质皮革布料却随着时间推移变得越来越少，即使听说过史莱姆会吞噬魔物和人类的魔力甚至身体，但作为魔王的他也是几乎忘记了自己人类身份的前尘往事，更从未想过自己会被如此难缠的史莱姆找上的那天。  
他能感受到自己的喘息声愈发粗重，这才发现所谓的“新”史莱姆不只是通过表层皮肤吸收魔力，甚至还会给它捕捉到的猎物渗透自己体液中的媚药，确保猎物再也无法反抗之后再进行下一步榨取——黏膜侵入。  
不愧是魔物研究所研究出来的，如果是普通人类早就在被其包裹的瞬间不止衣服，身体全都被溶蚀到渣都不剩了，自己就算被剥夺了部分魔力虽不至于被史莱姆攫食殆尽，但受一场无法言明的折磨算是板上钉钉了。  
魔王咧嘴——自从成为魔王以后面部好像再也没了肌肉运动的感觉，这才明白自己正苦笑，可注意力已被无法忽视的爱抚带向自己的胸膛和胯间，愈发粘腻地恰到好处的顶端打转，被具有弹性的柔软刑椅吞下，露出一部分上半身却只能扭动脖颈，包围到上臂的粘液越过无法腐蚀的龙鳞铠甲在乳尖顶端打转，而身下如同一双湿冷无形却能包容所有的柔荑，努力取悦在动作中慢慢挺立沉浸其中的主人。魔王根本无法读懂这种单细胞魔物的思维，更别提抓到它捋动的规律，只觉得它在自己绷紧昂扬的柱身时快时慢，故意吊起他的欲望却不是满足于单纯吸收他的体液，倒觉得它像是在玩弄自己。直到一个试探性的触碰，这才意识到身后空门大开，嘶——还是到了这一……！  
魔王全身的肌肉在被挺入的那刻收紧。  
开始湿冷的触手还是钻进他的肠道稍稍一沉，像是让他适应或者自己先适应一下温热滑腻的环境，在周围浅刺，在魔王放松之后再一点点探触。有了回应般，魔王轻轻痉挛，在包裹中的铁掌猛地攥紧。  
“啊！……唔……”虽然四下无人，魔王也不敢大喘出声，一只触手已经虎视眈眈地在他半眯的双眼前晃动，时不时贴着他的面颊滑向脖颈，像一种邀请他打开心房去“享受”的邀请。他没能拒绝太久，心房可以不打开，但他现在的状况是身不由己，触手在甬道内打了个圈，摁住了那个给它回应的地方，看出了魔王绝不会因此妥协的心意，揉搓着捆紧了魔王的小腹。  
魔王紧咬下唇，热气与闷哼从唇间逸出，生理性的泪水和敏感点上的刺激使他已经分辨不出哪个令他更难以忍受，“你个混蛋快点结束啊”，被前后夹攻中他随着史莱姆的波浪这么随波逐流地想着，小腹酸胀再也无法承受之时，臀部和大腿控制不住地痉挛，被绞弄着的性器喷涌出了一股温热浊流。  
在能看到自己能看到的地方，身前的分身不受自己控制地昂扬射出，与身后自己看不到的被扩张的后穴，整个现场就像野外不知羞耻地自渎，他应该已经忘记了作为人类时的羞耻心，但是不自觉地在内心责备自己，应该逃离这个地方和这个魔物，可他眼睁睁地看着自己身前那团浊液被困住他的史莱姆吸收完毕之后，他都没能想出该如何从这个状况中逃脱。它会不会把自己作为长久的魔力提供原带到各处去，以这种姿态？自己是不老不死的，那这东西也……？甚至需要自己的魔王君军来救助？也太丢人了吧。  
他动了动手腕，时间越久自己力量消耗越多，忽然间体位变动，使他趴在了史莱姆身体做的软床上，以耻辱地姿势高抬窄臀，后穴与愤怒的气息一同一张一合。  
“混账……！”在他想甩开史莱姆给它一滑铲的时候，双臂被反折到身后，除了头合脖子堪堪是箍着跪在了透明似水的刑架上。  
要上就上竟敢如此折辱自己，魔王气极准备不顾自己身体的承受能力也要把这东西炸个稀碎的时候，一团紫色的火焰自远处袭来，围住了包裹自己身体的史莱姆。  
吸收了魔王魔力的史莱姆显然并不惧怕这点不足为道的攻击，它将自己分散出一部分朝那团火焰的主人方向奔袭，准备在对方出手的时刻如法炮制把对方化成自己的食粮，可是它失算了，对方猛然从地面高高跃起，冷笑一声，高举的掌中还握着另一团妖艳的紫色火焰。  
他且烧且退，直到那团史莱姆在远远的地方只剩拳头大小的一滩水渍，他迈步想凑上前看看，这种心情就像点了爆竹想近距离看看爆竹什么时候炸差不多。魔王的警告还横在发干的喉咙中，史莱姆突然立起沿着烧灼枯黑的草丛再次冲向前方——却是不知何时出现的，照亮天地的暗色火柱之中。

紫炎的主人在看清魔王容貌的刹那，虽然被红色的厚发遮住了大部分表情，但是混合着杀意的冷峻目光是魔王最熟悉不过的了——即使他也不知道这种熟悉从何而来，他还是下意识地双手作拳，准备起势挡在身前。  
即使他还跌坐在地上。  
一件带着风尘不甚干净的披风罩在了他的头顶。  
“你先披着吧。”  
低醇动听的声音，好像他在哪里听到过，但是内心不断鼓动着那难堪与不知名的感情和那股难以控制的、渐渐浮现的与对方抱有相同意义上的杀意。  
看着坐在地上岿然不动的魔王，紫炎勇者八神庵再也没了耐性：“你要在这里坐多久？”  
魔王无奈，被魔物吸收了大部分魔力，又在最后想发动仅剩的气力对付史莱姆但因为勇者的出现而收回，身体已经不堪重负，“我起不来了。”  
不知道是不是自己头顶出现了一声错觉般的叹息，勇者伸出手捞起魔王，使他歪倒在自己肩膀。  
“这样能走了吗？”  
两人的鼻息离得极近，在八神庵偏头以为看到的是对方的发旋，魔王抬起无措而朦胧的眸看向八神的眼瞳内，发丝扫到了他的鼻尖。  
八神庵倏地别过脑袋，以深呼吸的方式调整了气息。  
“走吧。”  
但走了一段距离，八神便不耐烦了，这种不耐烦引发的暴躁烧红了他的耳尖和脸颊，甚至他的眼睛。他找到一株巨大的古树，在树荫里放下魔王。  
“你去干什么？”  
“找个拐杖。”  
魔王这才迟钝地发现，对魅惑毫无抗性的人类能撑上这段路的距离没有出手袭击他实属不易，身上原来带着的解除状态的药物也被史莱姆吞了个干净，魔王倒抽一口冷气，怕是今日有此一劫，下回出门一定先看看日子再……  
勇者八神回来了，手里拿着根好似法杖的玩意儿，还没有半个人高，把拐杖扔给了他以后，坐在离他三棵树远的地方闭目养神，企图将内心的邪火就此压下去。  
但是这种方法确实有点行不通。  
他干脆将本来就露出部分胸肌的外衣直接露出胸膛和结实的腹肌，和他愈加急促的喘息，他多次调整了呼吸，但是除了会使他的心跳越来越快与想掐住好不容易遇到的京的手腕，把他按在树干上，扳起他的腿，从他身后顶进去，看着他在自己身下喘息呻吟咽下自己给予他的所有的泪和恨和爱，他也不知道自己该如何是好了。  
“你……你轻……啊、啊、呃、呜，点啊……”  
八神庵也不知道自己是什么时候带着这被情欲将理智烧灼殆尽的身体一步步靠近了魔王，把想象尽情挥洒在了魔王身上，看着被高抬着结实的魔王的大腿和迎合自己的冲撞不让自己太过痛苦的腰身，汁液顺着他的大腿根滴落，一部分沾染在了自己的耻毛上，在连接处噗呲作响。  
本来被掐住后脖颈按在古树最粗壮的主干上，魔王双手撑着粗糙的树皮，这个姿势令自己重心不稳，他一条腿又被提起来，只能借助树干使自己在这发了狂的暴风雨中不至于狼狈地摔倒在地上。他是主宰魔界的人，是掌管大多数物种生死大权的人，可此刻他像即将在海中被打翻无法呼吸的小船，像被飓风席卷难以自持的落叶，他在其中与好似能操控他身体的勇者一同喘息、低吼、隐忍、释放，在对方将自己转过身来再次拥抱自己堕入极乐的地狱时，看到那双让他感到不可思议、带着意念的双眸与身体一起撞进了他的心脏。  
明明自己是魔王，是作品中的反派，是冒险者恐惧的存在，可是为什么对方看着自己的眼神中没有恐惧，杀意交织着晦暗难明的亲近——甚至爱意，对自己做出的种种出格行为却不可理喻到了让自己无法理解的顶端，勇者不应该是打败魔王，回去迎娶公主这样的本格故事吗？为什么这个勇者却由着如此掠夺般地行为和侵略般的姿态如此蛮横地占有着他？  
很快，他也放弃了，跟随有力的顶弄沉溺在这将他席卷在火焰中的情事中……可能这就是魔王与勇者之间的结局吧，而这种特殊，只属于他们两人。

……

“……。”  
气到颤抖，他甚至还翻到最后一页看完了。  
“谁写的这种东西啊！怎么可能！！老子是正派男主角！老子要是魔王第一个先打死他！怎么可能还、还……！”京连‘还’后面的话都结巴到吐不出来，一气之下把书摔在了地上。  
庵则是面无表情，一言不发地将目送京离开了书店，待京走远了之后，他从转角的阴影中走了出来，低头捡起了摔在地上可怜兮兮的小册子，掏出了钱包。  
“这本还有多少库存，我都买了。”

【END】  
【大概作者才是真正意义上的反派】


End file.
